


Empty Room

by hobichimin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, actual shit, nep gam and tez are bg characters lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobichimin/pseuds/hobichimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to be alone in an empty room for awhile. But, on a meteor hurtling through space, it appears you cant go ten feet without running into the knight of time.</p><p>First Work! Sorry if it is really sucky :/<br/>-<br/>(5/4/16)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Room

KarKat stepped into an empty room on the meteor, closed the door, pulled out a chair and sat down. It had been a long day. Terezi was still MIA and Rose was bugging him. He sighed, and slouched his back, looking at the blue tile floor. Where was he, anyway? He scanned the room, and, to his horror, found a bucket sitting creepily in the corner. He reeled, disgusted, but decided to look at it to know who to blame. He sauntered to it and took a look inside. There was nothing in it but rust and a disgusting smell. He whipped his head back and plugged his nose, staggering back towards the chair. There was literally nothing in this room, except for the bucket and chair he just put down. He sighed, and subconsciously began to start a monologue, which Karkat thought he was just thinking. And, since no one else was in this area he began to pour out his thoughts.  
"Well, today was ABSOLUTE SHIT! I CAN'T FIND TEREZI ANYWHERE, OR GAMZEE, LIKE THEY BOTH DECIDED TO FUCKING ROMP OFF INTO THE SUNSET. WHICH IS GOOD, I GUESS, BECAUSE THEY BOTH FUCKING ARE SHITSTACKS OF MOTHERFUCKING VILE. MOTHERFUCKING NEPETA KEPT TYRING TO GET ME TO AGREE TO BE A SHIP WITH HER, BUT THAT ISN'T TRUE, BECAUSE SHE SUCKS ASS. ANYWAY," He wrung his hands, pacing in large circles around the room. He was obviously distraught. He was shouting so loud he couldn't even hear the door open. " AND DAVE IS CONSTANTLY PESTERING ME LIKE THE LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT HE IS AND I CAN'T HELP BUT FLUSH FOR HIM AND LIKE WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO BE MATESPRITS TO THAT GUY. HIS STUPID CAPE AND EVERYTHING JUST, AS KANAYA WOULD SAY, BRINGS IT ALL TOGETHER.'' He then turned around to see a very smug Dave standing in the doorway. Karkat's knees wobbled. "Really?" He said, his grin fueling Karkat's anger more than ever. 

"I thought it was kinda stupid but i'm glad you like it. The outfit is fun too, the cardinal and rad red both contrasting in such a way that when archeologists dig me up they'll be like 'look at this dude. He knows how to be fashionable in a dark time like this.''' He crouched down slightly and wrapped his arm around Karkat, his hand sweeping the room. ''I can see it now. Dave Strider, creator of cool cid designs. We'll sell game bro and SBAHJ and pornography too, which you will enjoy." Karkat was so red, you could barely see the gray on his cheeks. "i'll be on the cover of every magazine, be in every movie. I'll be worth 10 billion dollars. i'll be the very best, like no-" Karkat roughly cut him off, shoving him aside, hand motions at the ready. 

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU THINK THAT I COULD HAVE SOME PRIVATE TIME ON THIS SHIP, I EVEN FOUND MY OWN SECLUDED ROOM IN THIS WIERD ASS HALLWAY-" "you were right near my room. i heard you and came." Dave interrupted. "SHUT UP." Karkat said, embarrassed. "AS I WAS SAYING. HERE I TAKE SO MUCH TIME, BRING A CHAIR, FIND A CREEPY BUCKET, START AN INNER MONOLOGUE, THAT APPARENTLY WASN'T INNER. AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE THE FUCKASS YOU ARE, NOT SAYING A WORD, ENJOYING THE LETS EMBARRASS KARKAT AND GET BLACKMAIL SHOW. OH LET ME HUMOR YOU, WHICH PART DID YOU LIKE THE MOST? ME TALKING ABOUT MY SHITTY DAY OR THE PART WHERE I CONFESSED MY RED FEELINGS FOR YOU? OH, I KNOW, THE PART WHERE YOU LAUGH AT ME AND GO RUSH TO TELL JOHN THIS. AHAHAHA. KARKAT HAS FEELINGS. WOAH. NEVER WOULDV'E GUESSED. OR MAYBE, THE PART WHEN I SA-" Karkat was so wrapped up in what he was saying that he didn't notice Dave's smug ass slowly walking towards him. Dave grinned and grabbed Karkat's shoulders, snapping him out of his daze. He looked at Karkat and swung him forward, crashing their lips together. He wrapped his arm on the small of his back and pushed him closer. Karkat was still stunned and his mouth was slightly agape, and Dave took this opportunity. He pushed his tong in there and started. He reached as far back as he could, making Karkat shiver in the process. The only thing Karkat could think right now was that this guy had LOTS of experience. Dave took a finger and ran it down his spine, to his ass, lightly squeezing it, making Karkat moan. He began to grind on him, putting both hands on his ass. Karkat was still just standing there. Dave stopped kissing and lightly bit his ear, then licked, doing the same thing down his ear until he heard Karkat do an especially pleased moan, knowing he'd found the sweet spot. He made sure to leave a light bruise to show tomorrow, as a kind of reminder of what he did today. Karkat (finally) snapped out of his pleasured daze and began to grind back against dave, leading the onto the ground. Karkat smiled and Dave suddenly grabbed his ass, making Karkat yelp. He only chuckled as he flipped Karkat over, pinning him to the ground.

"Let's get the party started" Dave said, smirking. Karkat reached up and pulled off Dave's shades, stunning him for a quick second. "Don't you dare." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay its rn 5/4/16 and this was created on 8/14/14 so im fixing to i dont feel like a complete ass. later.


End file.
